A Forbidden Love
by ButterflyGirl2000
Summary: Two lovers. Their relationship has been building throughout a period of time. Now they are faced witha decision. Will they stick together or end the relationship?


A FORBIDDEN LOVE - ONE SHOT

"We can't do this." She whispered.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it." He replied, as he landed a small but passionate kiss on her forehead.

"Well, for one thing, it's wrong." She said, pulling away from him. "And what would happen if anyone found out?"

"Well, we can use memory charms." He pulled her closer and she let out a giggle.

"Ok. I will give in this once, but never again, you understand?" But at that moment, he captured her in a kiss fit to burst with heat and passion and lust.

"That's fine with me." He lay her on the floor of the small room and then leaned over her. Then...

Well, you are probably wondering what is going on, am I right? Ok, I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is I am Hermione, which you probably already knew. The described above is my first meeting with, well, a special person I can't tell you about. So, I will tell you what happened. Then maybe you can guess. Ok?

Ok, well it all started in my Third year. I was already keeping a secret from Harry and Ron. It was about my Time Turner. So, I wouldn't want any more secrets to keep, right? Wrong. Here's what happened.

It was a couple of weeks before the Holidays and I was obsessing about the homework amount. I had finished mine, but Ron and Harry, well, they are a different story. They never finish their homework on time. So I had a lot on my plate, with trying to help them finish their homework. My favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. One reason was that it seemed really fun with Professor Lupin there. He taught really well. My other reason was that my teacher was a werewolf! Only I knew. And I think he might have known... But all jokes aside, I was the only student to know, to my knowledge. And that's saying something.

Anyway, Ron begged me to let him copy my DADA homework, but I kept telling him no. So at 6:30, i said that i left the essay in the DADA classroom so I went and got it.

When I arrived at the classroom, I realized that the essay was in the Library. So as I turned around to get it, I smacked into Professor Lupin. He was standing in front of the door, blocking my way out.

"Excuse me, Professor Lupin. I need to go get my essay from the library. See I need it and you are sort of in my way." I said, finishing rather meekly.

"Well, you aren't afraid to voice your opinion, are you?" Lupin chuckled. He went on. "You are different than the other students. Much different."

"How am I different?" I asked. I knew that I got better grades, but he had to be talking about something different, right?

"You have a soul. You don't live according to what others think. You live according to your heart. I admire that. It is a good thing to have." Lupin smiled gently at me and I blushed.

"Well, Professor. It's not like I have the perfect life. There is many things wrong and I think I can safely say that I don't know what you are talking about." I was getting more and more confident. I had never talked to this like a teacher before.

"What do you mean?" Lupin frowned slightly. "Do you want to come in?" I nodded and he gestured for me to enter the classroom.

"Thanks. I guess I sort of need to talk about it, right? I have a lot on my plate, so I guess it would help me." I was quiet and blushing again.

"Yes, it will help." He started to walk towards the stairs in the back of the classroom. The ones that lead to his office and sleeping quarters.

"Aren't you going to stay and talk with me?" I asked.

"Of course. But I thought that we could go somewhere that was more comfortable and where your classmates couldn't barge in and hear your secrets. I'm sure you don't want that." He was being so sweet. So I followed him up the stairs.

We talked about a lot that night. About my family, about Lupin's days at Hogwarts, about my friends, about how it was great that I had friends and we talked about Harry. It wasn't mean things, but about how he was feeling and everything. How he was coping with the situations he has been in. We mush have talked for about 4 hours. At least. It was getting late, so I decided to go.

When I got back to the Common, Room, I got a surprise. Ron and Harry had waited up for me. They were mad.

"Hermione! Where have you been? Surely it doesn't take that long to pick up a roll of parchment and then come back." Ron seethed. He had gotten up off of the sofa when I entered the Common Room.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. Did you know that I, too, have a life? You aren't the only person who has feelings and other friends!" I shouted. But then Ron's face got as red as his hair and I knew I had said something bad.

"You have other friends? Other, as in, not us? Who is it?" Ron looked about ready to slap me.

"Well, that is my business. Not yours. Now, bug off!" I stormed out of the Common Room and went up to my dormitory. I threw myself and sobbed well into the night. I was still upset at Ron. I forgot that I didn't get my essay from the Library. I didn't talk to Ron the next day.

"Hello, Harry." I greeted Harry when I got to breakfast the following day after me and Ron's argument and my conversation with Lupin.

"Hermione. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts today and guess what? I still haven't done my essay." Harry threw his hands up in the air as a plea of help and I laughed.

The rest of the breakfast was spent with Harry, Ron and I just sitting and eating in silence.

"Well, I better be off," Harry said. I jumped up and followed him, not wanting to be stuck with Ron.

When we entered the DADA classroom, it had changed. I don't know how but it was different. Somehow. And Lupin had an air around him he had never had before. He was jumpy but it was a good sort of jumpy. When Neville Longbottom answered a question, Lupin gave him 25 points. It was a little weird. Then I realized that it was most likely from our conversation the night before. He had let a lot of things go he had to hold back for a long time. I felt like that. Like I was relieved of a big weight.

"Ms. Granger, can I see you please?" It was after class that day that Lupin called me back. I went up to the front of the classroom as soon as everyone else left.

"Yes?"

"I would you to accompany me for tea tonight. We can talk." He seemed overjoyed that I had answered with a yes. It was obvious that he needed to talk.

Well, I went that night and many other nights in my third year. We grew close. We were friends. More so than a student and teacher relationship should be. It was almost like my friendship with Harry and Ron. It was nice. And yes, Ron and I did go back to talking but it took about a week.

Anyway, after Lupin resigned, I was sad. He was leaving me with no one to talk to. He didn't. He wrote to me a lot in my 4th year. Then when I saw him in the Order of the Phoenix, I was overjoyed. We were finally together, no matter that it was for so short a time. I still enjoyed his company. By this point, I was looking forward to our correspondence. I was actually happier for that than I was happy when I was with Ron and Harry.

On the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip, I met with Lupin again. He had sent a letter to me asking for me to meet him in the Shrieking Shack. I sent back a letter saying I would. So on Valentine's day, I woke up happy. Until I thought of Harry and Ron.

"I'm sorry. I just can't go with you. I have something to do." The boys wanted me to go to Zonko's Joke Shop with them to buy some tricks to play on Malfoy and anybody who happened to get in their way.

"Why, Hermione? Are you meeting a boy?" Ron mocked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am." I replied smugly, knowing it would kill Ron.

"What- Who- When- Where?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes. I am meeting a boy. I can't tell you who it is, though. As to where, well, let's say Madam-" I stopped abruptly. I hoped that Ron would think that I was going to say Madame Puddifoot's was where and then leave me alone. Brilliantly enough, it worked.

A half an hour after I got to Hogsmeade, I started towards the Shrieking Shack. I had ditched Ron and Harry earlier, thankfully.

I entered the old and crumbling shack and picked my way over the boards. Then I heard a noise. I turned around quickly and lost my balance. Someone reached out and caught me. That someone was Lupin. I smiled as I looked up at him. He smiled back.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming." He said with a chuckle.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." I said giggling.

"Please call me Remus. How many times have I told you that?" Lupin, ok, Remus scolded. I tensed up, expecting to be yelled at. But when he broke out into a huge grin, I started laughing.

"Let's go in here. There's something I want to talk to you about." He gestured towards a door on his right and we entered the small and musty room.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." I asked sweetly. He had been silent for two minutes and I thought that it was time for someone to talk.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Hermione, I think I love you." I gasped as he said this. He looked up at that moment and I noticed the way his eyes sparked. Like a sea. They were so attractive.

"Oh, Remus. You know that nothing can happen. I am only 15. I am not nearly old enough for you. Besides, you are my parents' age." I said. I regretted it for I loved him back, but nothing could ever happen.

"Why should age stop us? I mean, we are perfect for each other. We know each other's deepest secrets. Why not?" Remus pleaded. I almost cried as I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling with tears now.

"I'm sorry. It can't happen. You know how much I want to, but it can't happen. I'm sorry." I choked out. He looked at the floor and a tear fell from his eye. It hit the floor leaving a mark in the dust. I embraced him and he kissed my hair.

"Well, you know what will happen if nothing happens between us?" Remus asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What? Are you going to turn bad?" I asked and playfully punched him in the arm.

He started growling and crawling around on al fours. "The true Remus will come out. The werewolf side. I will get you." He had never joked about his situation before that day. As I laughed, he pounced.

I fake screamed and fell backward with my ex-teacher on top of me.

"Hermione, I love you and nothing you say or do will ever change that." He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was so full of passion and love I almost gave in. As he pulled away, I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine and we both knew in that instance what would help us. Well, maybe not permanently but for the time being.

H leaned in and captured me in another passionate kiss. We stayed lip-locked for a couple of minutes before he pulled away. He ran his left had down my side and tangled the other in my hair. We kissed again but I ended it this time. I just moved my head slightly to the left, away from his mouth.

"We can't do this." I whispered.

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it." He replied, as he landed a small but passionate kiss on my forehead.

"Well, for one thing, it's wrong." I said, pulling away from him. "And what would happen if anyone found out?"

"Well, we can use memory charms." He pulled me closer and I let out a giggle.

"Ok. I will give in this once, but never again, you understand?" But at that moment, he captured me in a kiss fit to burst with heat and passion and lust.

"That's fine with me." He lay me on the floor of the small room and then leaned over me. Then...

We had gotten what we truly wanted. Each other.

**-**END


End file.
